TECHNICAL FIELD
The present invention relates to a compound bearing apparatus including two rows of rotating bodies, in particular to a compound bearing apparatus including on both ends thereof a pair of sealing plates of non-contacting type especially suitable for the spindle motor to be used in the hard disk drive means.